The story of us
by letmeloveyouagain
Summary: Leah has always been best friends with oliver wood until one day she found out that she had" special" feelings towards oliver :P read to find out! sorry i've always been bad at summaries :O   and pardon me for any spelling errors i didn't really check it.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own any of the characters except leah, Valerie and any other characters that are not in harry potter. The rest are owned by JK Rowling

This is my first time writing a fanfic and please review the story if you like it/ have any suggestions for improvements. Hope you'll like it, and that I don't suck at writing stories :O

Chapter one

"Sheesh… What's taking him so long?" I grumbled impatiently, glancing at my watch every few seconds. "You don't want to be late for the train, do you?"

Out of the quidditch supplies shop came a very happy and satisfied oliver wood carrying bags of purchases. I rolled my eyes. Good ole oliver, always obsessed about quidditch. He marched towards me and grinned when he saw my black face.

"Oi! What took you so long!" I slapped his arm playfully, demanding for an answer.

"quidditch stuffs!" oliver exclaimed, "you know, this is the last year! Anyways, I really needed to get some new keeper's gloves."

Everyone was pushing and shoving their way into king's cross station. I managed to squeeze my way till she lost oliver at platform 8.

"oliver! Where in the world are you!" I yelled and spun around in circles. Oliver was nowhere to be found.

I sighed and battled my way through the angry crowd and finally reached platform 9 ¾.

_Oliver's 17. He __**should**_ _be able to make it! If he doesn't I'll hex him. _

Just then, I felt a rough hand grab onto mine, and I turned around immediately. There stood oliver, looking like a lost two year old child.

"Hey! I've been looking for you!" oliver whined. He pouted, and my heart softened. He always had a way with girls, especially with the chocolate brown eyes, nice ruffled hair and a body girls drool over. Just my luck to be best friends with oliver.

"Ah never mind. We're not late. Come on, let's go." I dragged him into the train to find an empty compartment.

We managed to find an empty compartment at the very end of the train. I snuggled into my seat, while oliver sat across me.

I turned sideways, and stared into blank space. I had no idea what I was thinking about, but I just sat there, and looked out. Anywhere but oliver.

_Hey since when was I this scared of him! _ I felt my face go hot. _I wasn't like this just now!_ I felt quite uncomfortable at that moment, sitting alone with oliver. I slowly turned, and I stared right into his eyes. Or maybe it was he who was staring at me. There was this kind of like "mesmerized" look like when you look at someone you love or – wait! Oliver doesn't like me! He never will!

**Olivr's POV. **

**Leah sat across me, and she stared out of the window. Since when was she this quiet? The only time I saw her not speaking was when she had a sore throat. I looked at her, and realized how much she had changed over the holidays. **

**Her hair was much more longer, and it was wavy, instead of frizzy, like a mop. She had a body girls would die for, and she looked much more prettier. She was 17, and still single. I still have a chance, then. **

_**Wait. Why am I thinking about this! Leah's my best friend! We're only best friends! I can't think like that! **_

**I observed the way she liked her hair to cover her face, and the expression on her face whenever she was daydreaming.**

**I stared at her for a while longer, when she turned slightly and shifted herself so that my gaze could not meet hers. **

**I guess I must have stared at her too much. **_**Oliver sodding wood! Don't do that! It's unhealthy! **_

**I wanted to break the awkward silence when someone decided to do that. A blurred figure rushed into the room and hugged Leah. **

**I smirked. Valerie von vela. **

I felt my face tingle and I used my long wavy hair to cover my face. It was literally burning, until someone burst into the compartment and gave me a shock of life.

"HEY!" a blurred figure swooshed into the compartment and hugged me tightly. I tried to pull myself free. "Ah!"

The person let go of me after ages, and I turned to see oliver smirking. "You should have seen the look on your face," he laughed," you looked like you were hyperventilating!"

"No I was not!" I retorted. I wanted to scold him for staring at me when I was interrupted by someone.

"Hello? I'm standing right here! Can you see me!" the person beside me flung her arms in the air. I turned, and gasped.

"Valerie!" I squealed excitedly and literally jumped on her. Valerie choked, and I guess it was probably because of me.

"Yeah. Glad that you noticed me," Valerie said sarcastically.

I smiled sheepishly and apologized. "I couldn't see when you were trying to murder me!"

Valerie's eyes widened and she argued, "You were the one trying to strangle me!" she pretended to look hurt, but I swatted her and rolled my eyes.

Valerie pointed her finger at me and pretended to say sternly, "Young lady, you better stop rolling your eyes or they'll roll off your sockets one day!"

"Yes mam!" I pretended to do a salute.

We were in the middle of a laughing fit when in came George and fred weasley.

No introductions were needed, seeing that I was present for oliver's every single game and practice. "Leah!" both of them exclaimed at the same time. I cringed. How many more times to I have to get strangled!

To my relieve, George and fred merely patted me on the head and went to sit beside oliver, whereas Valerie sat beside me. She wasn't that close to them, so she smiled and nodded her head to acknowledge them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bloody dementors…" Valerie cursed under her breath when the hooded figures left our compartment. Everyone was trembling and shivering with fear. All the happiness seemed to be sucked out of my body the moment the dementors came in. I groaned, and grabbed my hair. There was a throbbing pain in my head, and it felt like a thousand needles were poking it.

_**15 minutes ago…**_

"_**Hey did you hear? There are dementors being positioned at Hogwarts! It's Hogwarts, for goodness sake! They'll scare the hell outta the first years!" Valerie exclaimed emotionally. Valerie had a close encounter with a dementor when she was seven, thus resulting to the deep hatred for dementors. **_

_**I shuddered at the thought of having to meet a dementor. I wouldn't want that at all. I've always heard bad stuffs about dementors. **_

_**All of a sudden, the lights started flickering and everything blacked out. Valerie screamed, and grabbed my arm. I took deep breaths, and hoped that it was just a simple machinery malfunction. **_

"_**Everybody, stay calm." Oliver said. I tried to feel my way in the compartment , but instead oliver's waist. **_

_**I gulped, and hoped that it was just Valerie, when I smelt "oliverness" coming from the person I was hugging. I let go immediately, but tripped over someone's bag and fell.**_

"_**OOMMPPHH!" came the sound as I crashed to the ground. **_

"_**SHHH!" the others whispered at the same time. "Who's the klutz just now?" Fred - or maybe George asked. **_

"_**Oops… sorry, it's just me." I answered sheepishly. **_

_**For a minute everything was silent , and suddenly the temperature dropped to ground zero. A hooded figure drifted pass our compartment and it stopped abruptly outside the door. Valerie sniffed, and hugged me. **_

_**I snuggled into her shoulder and closed my eyes as tight as possible when everything went POP. **_

_Wha- what happened! _I forced open my eyes and realized that I was lying in the hospital wing. Oliver and Valerie were sitting by the bed and they had fallen asleep. _Aw… they look so cute!_

I tried to sit upright, but my head probably weighed a thousand pounds, so I gave up. But my actions probably created lots of noise, because the moment I moved oliver's head shot up and he stared at me.

"What! Is there a zit on my face!" I was uncomfortable with oliver staring at me, and I picked up the small mirror beside my table, trying to examine my face under the dim light. "Err no! there's nothing on your face!" Oliver's hands flying in the air. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but stopped. Huh?

Valerie snored, and her nose twitched every few seconds. Oliver turned, and whispered," Valerie sleeps like a pig, doesn't she!" I giggled and nodded my head. I tapped Valerie on her shoulder, when she suddenly jumped up onto the chair. "AHHH! DEMENTORS! "

"Valerie! We're in the hospital wing! Free of dementors!" I tried to whisper to Valerie, but at the same time "Shouting" so that she could hear me. The other students in the hospital wings came out of their beds to see what was happening. I even saw one third year's head pop out from the curtain beside the bed.

I didn't want to cause such a ruckus, but hey, I was "injured", and oliver had fallen onto the floor by valerie's sudden outbreak! Oliver managed to get up only to be swatted on the head by Valerie. Poor Valerie… always hallucinating as well…

Madam pomfrey shuffled towards my bed, and I sensed that something bad was going to happen. "Oliver, grab Valerie. " Madam pomfrey instructed. I gulped, and was afraid that madam pomfrey might go" stupefy" on Valerie. She wasn't that type of person! Oliver grasped valerie's arms as she tried to break free. Madam pomfrey revealed a small vial with some purple liquid, and poured it down valerie's mouth.

Valerie spluttered and coughed, before fainting into oliver's arms. Madam pomfrey sighed, and dragged valerie to a nearby bed. "Is she always like this?" I hesitated, and shook my head slowly.

"Once punched a dementor in the face!" Madam pomfrey joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. _Wow. I never knew madam pomfrey was so brave. _

"Tut.. tut… tut… but still, don't follow my example and punch a dementor. You'll only end up with bloody knuckles…" madam pomfrey' voice trailed off as she tended to Valerie.

Oliver had left the hospital wing for his transfiguration lessons, and now I was all alone. Valerie was still out cold, and I don't have a single idea to keep myself occupied. What was I going to do! Sleep like a pig?

I shook my head at that thought, and went to approach madam pomfrey. The "giddiness" was still there, but I was bored stiff in the hospital wing. That's why one of the downsides of having very little friends is that no one comes to visit you.

I smiled sweetly at her and said, "madam pomfrey, I'm feeling fine, can I leave now?" _please, please, please, please, please! _

"No, dear. You've not fully recovered! Why are you in such a hurry!" madam pomfrey raised her eyebrows.

I almost wanted to kneel down and plead her to let me go. But the thought of having to attend snape's potions lessons turned me off. _Urggh. Puh-lease. Only slytherins look forward to having potions lessons with snape. _

"Erm… never mind… I'll just go back to my bed and pretend that nothing just happened…" I shuffled back and forced myself to sleep.


End file.
